Nightingale Tales
by Stormryder92
Summary: A Nord with a shady past is forced into a life to help the world of Skyrim from the evils that live within she was destined to become the Nightmare that is the Nightingale.
1. Lucia

Lucia

If you are reading this, then I guess you have already figured out who I truly am. Before my capture and imminent execution, please allow me to tell you the story from my side.

My name. My name does not matter for now. You all know me as Lady Envy.

I guess I should probably start at the beginning for you to see the full story, after hearing both sides of the tale, then I will allow you to judge. However before then I demand you still your tongue. However, before I do so I shall tell those of you  
who do not know me a little bit about myself.

I am a Nord woman, hailing from Whiterun in Skyrim. I have beautifully long fair hair that I love to brush each morning and I would consider it my best feature. Although I'm sure the men of Whiterun would tell you my best features are something different.  
I live in a modest house called Breezehome and I am lucky that in life I have never wanted for anything, for you see my father is the Karl of Whiterun.

That's right I am Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's bastard daughter.

I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me. I'm told she was a beautiful woman that worked in the bannered mare inn. People always tell me that she was a woman full of life and that she loved to live it to the fullest each moment. They say I  
remind them of her, they say I have her smile and her eyes.

I'm told my mother was a whore.

Also, I guess they mean I have her eye for my left eye is a beautiful crystal blue while my right eye is cloudy white, the healers and even Farengar Secret-Fire the court wizard, a master Mage of the college of Winterhold have no idea what the cause is.  
I can see perfectly clear, I tell myself that it's because of my 'special' eye I am good with the bow.

My youth is as you would expect of a bastard child. Do not get me wrong, I am extremely grateful I wasn't thrown into an orphanage, for I had heard terrible things about them places. Though instead of being raised by a loving mother and father, my childhood  
memories are of being raised by my adoptive parents Fralia and Eorlund Grey-Mane. They are nice and have treated me as one of their own, though all of their children are ten years on my age so I have always been the runt of the household. You see  
they are good friends of my father and Eorlund is the legendary blacksmith of the Skyforge in Whiterun, he creates the Skyforge steel that everybody talks about, I had hoped that one day he would let me into his secret but I had to find out my own  
way. My father refuses to acknowledge my birth, for the Jarl cannot be thought of bedding a whore.

As soon as I came of age Fralia and Eorlund told me that it was time that I found myself a husband to bear his children. After the ordeal with my mother bleeding out bringing me into this world I refuse to get with child, naturally they became furious  
and told me that if I wasn't going to follow their house 'lore' then it was past time that I moved on.

The next day I was handed a purse of gold septims and a key with the deed to Breezehome, then I was asked to leave. These are the harsh traditions of the imperial law.

Since then I have fought my own battles and found my own path in this life, I accept the oath is a rocky one at places and I have done heinous acts that cannot and should not be forgiven, just know this, everything I did was to survive this harsh world.

It all started like most 'horror' tales, it started off as just another normal day. Well my normal day I should point out. The day was Sundas the 17th of the last seed 4E201. I remember this day well, for it seemed it was the last day of my ordinary life.

I woke up with the morning rays shining through the wooden slats of the window in my bedroom. I remember hearing the birds of the sky singing a beautiful song to each other on this beautiful morning. I climbed out of bed and brushed the stray straw from  
my body, even though I was still naked I threw open my window shutters. I even remember giggling at the thrill of it then quickly ducking down out of sight. The breeze that drifted through the window blew out the last flames of my bedside candle.

I put on my fine red home decorated as you would most houses to be furnished In Whiterun to be furnished. I have a wardrobe and draws for my clothes. There is a cheat to the side of my bed for the treasures that I have acquired over  
time and there are a few tapestries hanging upon the walls bringing some colour into the wooden home. The only person in Whiterun that sells furnishings is Proventus Avenicci the Jarls steward. He sells a small variety of furniture, however my step  
father Eorlund is very handy with metal and wood work and he helped me when I needed it.

I got my favourite boots out of my cupboard to the side of my bed and slipped them on. I headed down the rickety stairs. Before sitting in my chair, I stoked the hot embers of the hearth fire bringing the flames back to life. Throwing some kindle upon  
the hearth the flames picked at the dried grass feeding life into the fire. I added some dry logs to the flames to help the fire to grow to eradicate some of the chill that had crept into my home during the night.

I threw some Snowberries into the kettle suspended above the flames along with some harvested rain water, I cannot remember a morning I did not wake up and enjoy the pleasure of a nice hot Snowberry tea to warm the belly. It was Fralia's morning ritual  
that I picked up when I left the house.

I remember hearing the hustle and bustle of the market a little way up the road from my home where merchants would fight to gain the attention of the townsfolk to unload their wares upon them for a nice profit. Finishing my tea I looked around making  
sure that the house was nice and tidy before venturing to the market stalls myself to see what bargains I could snatch up, besides I needed to acquire some more candles to burn through the night.

I remember emerging from my home and smelling the calming fragrance of the lavender flowers that I had planted beside my home. I find the smell relaxing and there are always a few sprigs of them within my home to give it a nice relaxing atmosphere.

"A good morning to you Lady Envy." One of the guards said to me as he passes by on his patrol of the town.

"What's a lovely morning it is good sir." I replied to him. Heading towards the city gates I walked alongside the guard on my way to visit the blacksmith Adrianne Avenicci. "You have a daughter if I'm not mistaken, is she well?"

"Yes, thank you. My pup is growing up healthily, she is a good child. Her and her mother helps the farmer sell his groceries on the market stalls. What if you Lady Envy? Is there a man in your life for you to bear his children?" The guard asked. We walked  
at a leisurely pace heading to the edge of town, a steady clink accompanied us as the guard used his spear as a walking aide. I noticed the perspiration upon his yellow uniform bearing the horse of Whiterun.

"No, I'm afraid not. I fear I am not fit to bear children into this world and the moment you tell a man that, he is on his horse running no doubt for the next woman to lay with. Though I am content living by myself, I must admit I do miss the company  
of a family life." I replied with a sad smile to the guard who looked at me sympathetically.

"I am sorry to hear this Lady Envy. I'm afraid I must head back up to Dragonsreach now. I wish you a good day and may all the divines smile down upon you."

"Thank you kind sir, may all the divines smile down upon you and your family." I said to him as I watched him turn around and start to make his way back up the hill with his head scanning from side to side, the bright yellow of his uniform drifted along  
the web of time and out of sight.

"Are you okay miss?" A young child asked pulling on my dress from behind.

Turning around I found a small brunette girl looking up at me with huge brown eyes, her clothes were dirty and a foul odour accompanied her. Her hair was all tangled and dirty and her teeth were a grim colour. "Yes, thank you sweet child. Are you well?"  
I asked her in return. It looked like she had been through a great ordeal, I could see her soul screaming out in pain through her big brown eyes.

"Yes, thank you kind lady I am well. Although..." she started to ask something but her head fell in shame.

"What? What is it?" I asked the young pup.

"Lady, could you spare a coin?" She asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes. She sounded like she was ashamed and afraid to ask. My heart melted for the young pup.

"Of course!" I said to her, fishing in my purse I pulled out a gold septim and handed it to her. She gingerly took it, her eyes lighting up with tears building in the corners of her eyes. Only now did I see how truly beautiful she was.

"Oh thank you! The divines bless you lady." The young girl almost squealed. She could have been no more than ten years old.

"Please, my friends call me LadyEnvy." I said to her with a smile. "Though I would like to ask. Why are you begging sweet child?"

"It's...It's what Brenuin said I should do. He's the only one that's been nice to me since...since mama... since she died. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and they threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but...I...I don't  
know what to do, I miss her so much..." she had tears in her eyes as she told me of her struggles and by the time she had finished so did I.

"By the divines you brace girl. You must be starving?" I said to her wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I am lady, my belly hurts so much." She whimpered, her cheeks flared red and her eyes fell to the floor again.

"Here come with me I will fill you with a nice hot stew that will warm your belly, I just need to get a few things from the merchant stalls first though sweetheart." I said to her. "Here why don't you tell me your name. I think it would be much nicer  
than me calling you girl all day."

"Lu... My name is Lucia if it please you my lady." The girl said with a tremble in her voice. It appeared the young girl did not know what to do with herself, she looked on the brink of jumping in the air with joy and bursting into tears at the same time.  
I guessed she hadn't expected any kindness from a stranger in the harsh lands of Skyrim.

"It does please me Lucia, for it is a beautiful name." I said. As she smiled up at me I felt the corners of my mouth lifting too. "Come on then sweetheart, let us not linger a moment longer than necessary."

I held the young pups hand as we walked the rest of the way to the blacksmiths forge. We rounded the corner and seen that Adrianne was hard at work pulling on the chain of the bellows, as the huge fan blew the coals of the forge they flowed white hot  
and let out a blast of heat. Within moments I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Looking down at Lucia could see a streak forming as the sweat cut through the grime on her face.

"Welcome." Adrianne said smiling as soon as she realised she had customers. She gave me a warm smile, looking down and Lucia her smile faltered a little realising the girl was a street child.

"I was wondering if you had half a dozen iron nails." I asked her before she could say anything to raise my ire.

"I have, though I would of thought you would of gone to the Skyforge for them." She said looking at me puzzled.

"There is still some unaired problems between me and my adoptive father. The less I see of him the better I think." I said to her. "I am sorry for the hassle but I am in abit if a rush if you don't mind selling them?"

"Of course, that will be four Septims please." She said placing the nails within a small leather pouch.

"Thank you." I said to her handing over the coins and taking the pouch from her. I tied it to the belt tied around my waist. Holding Lucia's hand, I ushered her away from the forge and back into the road to the merchant stalls.

"Divines bless you lady." Lucia said to the blacksmith before we left.

"And to you both!" Adrianne called after us.

"Now then pup, I need to acquire a few ingredients for the stew and how about a nice freshly baked loaf of bread?"

"My mouth is watering just from your speaking miss." Lucia replied looking up at me with a heart warming smile.

Emerging onto the road I looked over as the towns gate banged,the guards flung the gates open to let a courier through. The man astride his horse charged through shouting at people to move out of his way as he was on extremely important business  
for the attention of the Jarl. Curiosity gripped me but I had this little pup to take care of.

"I wonder what this important business is." Lucia said, voicing the same question running through my mind. "I have never really seen the inside of Dragonsreach. I climbed the stairs trying to seek the Jarls aide but when I reached the top I was turned  
away by the towns guard saying it was no place for street urchins."

"Really?" I asked her. Looking up at me she nodded. " Well I think today maybe your luckiest day. We shall get a hot loaf from Carlotta and some Eidar cheese to spread over it, we shall get some groceries for the stew later and then we shall pay a visit  
to Dragonsreach. How would you like that Lucia?"

"I would, very much Lady Envy." She replied.

"Good, then we can find out what was soimportant that made that man nearly plough though the towns people to get the news the the Jarl."


	2. Dragonsreach

Chapter two – Dragonsreach

With Lucia's hand in my own, we ascended the steps towards the Wind District. Lucia's eyes were darting around the place, she looked worried as if ghosts lurked in every shadow.

"Are you okay child?" I asked the nervous girl.

"Y . . . Yes, Lady Envy. It's just the last time I was in this district I ran into some trouble with a girl of my age and we ended up fighting." Lucia said with a slight quiver in her voice.

We stopped at the top of the stairs and I turned her to face me as I crouched down to her level. "Now you listen to me young pup. You are not weak. You will not let anybody take advantage of you again okay, life has played out how it has played out and you are in this current circumstance. You need to adapt to survive and letting other people take advantage of you is going to find you dead in an alley after being abused do you hear me? Nobody is here to protect you, there is only one person that you can rely on."

"You? "She asked hopeful, my heart went out to this poor girl. I felt like just holding her in a tight embrace and telling her that everything was going to be okay but I couldn't lie to her like that. I needed to tell her the truth, I needed her to toughen up so that I knew she would be ok.

"No child. Not me. The only person that you can rely upon is yourself, if you are hungry you need to find a way of getting yourself food. Begging on the streets might work, it might also get you robbed by other homeless children. Stealing might fill your stomach, but it might also get your hand chopped off by the Jarls justice. Do you know how to set traps and hunt?" I asked her, she shook her head saying that she didn't tears started to well in the corner of her eyes.

"I . . . I don't know what I am going to do." She said starting to blubber.

"Now you stop that right now pup. Crying isn't going to fill your stomach. I guess I can teach you the basics and then maybe you will be able to survive in these lands." I said to her with a sigh. I felt so sorry for the young girl, her whole life had been taken away from her and her auntie and uncle threw her out like a discarded salmon for the vultures. "Come on little pup, let's get up to Dragonsreach." Taking her hand in mine again I started to lead her through the Wind District.

Before us, located in the central of the wind district was the great Gildergreen. It was a huge tree towering to the same heights or even above the houses built around it. Though there is something special about this tree, the priests and priestesses of Kynareth consider the tree sacred.

We walked around the tree towards the stairs that ascend to the great hold of Dragonreach. Danica Pure-Spring, seen that we were looking up at the tree, she was sat on one of the wooden benches beneath it.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" She said to me.

"It is, it looks as though it's dying," I replied. "What's so special about this tree?"

"This is Gildergreen. It was planted in the early years of Whiterun. The disciples of Kynareth could sense something holy in it and travelled far to hear the winds of the goddess in its branches. They built the temple. Of course, not as many pilgrims these days."

"That's a shame," I said to the priestess.

"What's so special about this tree priestess?" Lucia asked her. I looked down and could see that she was engrossed in the woman's tale.

"Well to the east of here is where the Eldergleam resides. it's the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Maybe all of Tamriel."

"Truly? Wow, that is amazing." Lucia blurted out.

"Exactly little lady. Our tree here was grown from a cutting of that tree. You can still feel the glory of the mother tree through it. Even its name is an echo." The priestess said with a smile.

"Is there any way to revive the tree?" I asked her.

"hmm, I have thought about that. . . Trees like this never really die. They only slumber. I think if we had some of the sap from the parent tree, we could wake up its child. But even if you could get to the Eldergleam, you couldn't tap it. Not with any normal metal."

"Where is the Eldergleam?" Lucia asked.

"If you want to help," The priestess said sizing up our worth. "you'll need something to cut into it first. You'll have to deal with the Hagravens. I've heard about a weapon they've made for sacrificing Spriggans. It's called 'Nettlebane.' The hags terrify me, or I would have gone after it myself."

"They are a queer folk ill grant you that," I said to her trying to suppress a shiver.

"We will get Nettlebane for you." Lucia blurted.

I couldn't believe what the young pup had just signed us up to do. The shiver did not stay suppressed and ran all the way down my spine.

"Your spirit is strong. Kynareth's winds will guide your path." Just then a warm wind blew through the branches of the Gildergreen. The priestess raised her head almost as if she was listening to what the winds were saying. A smile crept upon her lips and she let out a deep sigh. "It's held in a Hagraven nest called Orphan Rock."

The priestess walked off when she was finished talking, she turned and headed back towards the Temple dedicated to Kynareth. I sat down on the bench beneath the tree, Lucia sat by my side biting into her thick slice of bread.

"Mmm. This is tasty." She said with crumbs falling down her grubby dress. "We are going to help them, aren't we?"

"I don't know sweet child. The Hagravens are creatures, they are half human and half bird. They are aggressive, carriers of disease and they will do their best to trick you into foul deeds for their own benefit." I told the girl. "The legends have it they was witches once upon a time, however, they gave up their humanity to become what they are today seeking power. There is no doubt they have succeeded as they best most witches and warlocks in magical combat. They despise nature and hunt down poor Spriggons for torture and sacrifice."

"What do they look like?" Lucia asked entranced in the story.

"They are human like with black scraggly hair, hooked noses, their skin is ghostly pale except for their solid black eyes. Their limbs are long and bony and their hands and feet are turned to sharp talons. Their clothes are tattered and scrounged from what they can find but most disturbing of all is they cover bind upon themselves hundreds of black raven feathers, one for each spriggon they kill."

Lucia gave out a little squeal as I ended the description of these foul creatures with a shout making her jump. I giggled at her shocked look.

"Lady Envy, we have to help." She insisted.

"Why are you so fixed on helping you girl. It is a dangerous path approaching Hagravens, one which we might not walk away from." I said to her seriously.

She looked down at her feet. "It's something my father said to me before he left to join the war."

"I'm sorry child." He was no doubt dead. There are hundreds of men and women signing up to join the war between the imperial soldiers and the Stormcloak rebellion that has consumed the land in these troubling times. "What was it he said to you, Lucia?"

"I begged him not to go, I begged him. He said he had to, he said that everybody must do what they can to help out in this world, for if we do not help others how can we expect others to help us." She said wiping tears away.

I rested my hand on her shoulder as she wept.

"I will think about it Lucia, but I can guarantee no promises."

"Okay."

"Anyway, you wanted to see the inside of Dragonsreach right? Well, let us be on our way. We have a lot of steps to climb you know and I am not getting any younger." I said to her standing up and stretching.

"How old are you lady envy?" she asked

"It was my twenty-fourth name day seven days' past," I said to her.

We walked away from the Gildergreen towards the ascending stairs up to dragons reach. We crossed over the wooden bridge built over a small stream gushing down from the small mountains. The stream passed by on both sides as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Heimskr the priest of Talos was stood to our right before the flowerbed with the altar of Talos upon it shouting his daily teachings.

". . . The very idea is inconceivable to our Elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us! With man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence on earth!

Today, they take away our faith. But what of tomorrow? What then? Do the Elves take your homes? Your businesses? Your children? Your very lives?

And what does the Empire do? Nothing! Nay, worse than nothing! The imperial machine enforces the will of the Thalmor! Against its own people!

So rise up! Rise up, children of the Empire! Rise up, Stormcloaks! Embrace the word of mighty Talos, he who is both man and Divine!

Trust in me, Whiterun! Trust in Heimskr! For I am the chosen of Talos! I alone have been anointed by the Ninth to spread his holy word!

Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise!

And deserve our praise you do, for we are one! Ere you ascended and the Eight became Nine, you walked among us, great Talos, not as god, but as man!

But you were once man! Aye! And as man, you said, 'Let me show you the power of Talos Stormcrown, born of the North, where my breath is long winter."

"Lady Envy?" Lucia asked me as we started to climb the stairs and Heimskr's voice grew quiet in the distance.

"Yes, Lucia?"

"Do you think he was telling the truth? Do you think one person can ascend to godhood through his or her deeds?" She asked.

"I do not know sweet child. I doubt it for if it is then every villain across the land would be seeking the power to do so and I don't think there are that many tyrants in this world." I told her.

We climbed the long set of stairs up to Dragonsreach. No matter how many times I visit that place it still takes my breath away. I guess it did for Lucia too for I heard her gasp when we reached the top. Looking down at her made me smile for her mouth had dropped open and her eyes were wide with amaze.

The great hall before us was truly a structure to be struck by, the enormity of it made the roaming mammoths seem like small dogs. It stands about 10 giants high with beautifully wooden arch frames. The word great hall seems like an inferior word to describe it, it is more like a beautiful keep.

"Come on little pup," I said to Lucia and pulled her along. We walked along the long wooden bridge suspended over a huge pond, home to a few fish and plants. Two braziers burned at the end of the bridge before the guard standing at his post.

"You are not allowed up here urchin!" The guard shouted at Lucia.

"Hold your tongue." I snapped at him. "The child is with me, we are here to see my father."

"Jarl Balgruuf the greater is busy, he is not receiving guests." The guard spat.

"The Jarl will make an exception. Now are you going to announce me or am I going to have to tell the Jarl why we are storming through the doors to his hall." I said to the guard silently urging the Skeevers turd to say something more to provoke me.

The guard slammed the end of his spear onto the ground in custom and opened the door for us. Stepping inside he called to my father. "Jarl Balgruuf, the Lady Envy is here wishing to speak to you."

My father said something in response and the door was pulled open wider to let us through.

I led Lucia into the reception room, a great fur rug lay on the floor in between huge supporting pillars either side of the rug. Over to the right, an elderly woman with white hair and fine clothes was sweeping the floor. Gerda her name is, I escorted Lucia over to the bench and told her to sit and to wait for my return.

"Gerda will keep an eye on you, I shall not be long little pup," I said to her looking over at Gerda. She looked up with a smile and a nod.

I ascended the first set of stairs to the upper part of the hall. Braziers were lit on either side up the flight of stairs, the warmth emitted from them washed over me. in the centre of the upper floor was the hearth fire blazing with life. To either side of the fire, tables were set out, it looked like the Jarl was getting ready to entertain some guests. Behind the tables rose great supporting pillars to keep the structure upright. Large round candle holders hung down from the supporting beams. Behind the pillars on either side lay the various rooms, draped upon the wall were great tapestries of the holds symbol, the white horse of Whiterun on a yellow banner. To the right was Farengar Secret-Fire the court wizard's study. No doubt he was within his dwelling submerged in one of his tomes. To the left led to the servants' quarters and the cooking fire.

I approached my father sat upon his mighty throne. Behind him, mounted on the wall was the huge skull of Numinex, the dragon slain long ago by the Nord hero Olaf One-Eye.

My father was talking to the courier that we saw charging through the streets so I waited my turn at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the dais where they were talking. My father was flanked by his personal Housecarl Irileth, the story goes they were soldiers in arms on the battlefield before his ascension to Jarl and since then she has been by his side protecting him. Two of Whiterun's finest guards stood a few meters away from my father, ready to attack any threat, ready to die for their Jarl.

"You cannot be serious! I do not believe it you fool, get out of my hold!" my father shouted at the courier.

"Please, you must believe me my Jarl. It was a real-life dragon!"


	3. Helgen is attacked!

"Lady Envy. I did not expect to see you here today." Prventus Avenicci called down to me as the messenger marched down the hall towards the doors with a stiff back and a wounded pride. It is not good to be branded liar, not in these lands.

"I didn't mean to come, steward," I replied approaching the raised dais my father was sat upon. His eyes burned at my presence. "However, I come on behalf of a young girl that lives within these walls, yet she has no roof over her head. I come asking for the Jarls aid."

"She will go to the orphanage where all of the other homeless children go." Jarl Balgruuf the greater said.

"I come not seeking to ship her off to that horrid place. I have come to ask for permission to adopt her. The company would be nice, she will be off the streets and . . . "

"Adopt her? You can barely look after yourself woman!" the Jarl said laughing like I had just said something funny.

"It is true Jarl I do struggle to adapt to changes, maybe it's because I grew up without a loving mother or a caring father to teach me." I snapped.

"Watch your tongue Lady Envy or I will be forced to cut it out." Irileth snarled like the guard dog she is.

"I do not threaten Dark elf," I said squaring up to the bitch.

"Alright, alright everybody calm down." My father said, my heart wept at the pain in his eyes, my words must have stung. "Lady Envy, I give you permission to adopt this child, you will feed her and clothe her and raise her yourself. She is your responsibility now and she has permission to take on your family name if she so chooses to."

"Thank you fath… Jarl. Thank you." I said, I gave the Jarl a formal bow and made my way back down the long hall to where Lucia was waiting for me.

"Did you hear that man rambling about Dragons?" Lucia asked me as I approached her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's all just nonsense. Maybe he's had a little too much to drink and seen a big bird flying overhead." I replied. The guard opened the door for us and we walked through the door out onto the bridge.

"Imagine if it's true Lady Envy. All the tales of great beasts come true." She said with stars shining within her eyes.

"It sounds like a nightmare. Nobody will be safe, oh there are tales of great hero's slaying them and using the voice against the dragons but heroes are few and thin in these times."

"Yeah, I guess. I would of like to of seen a dragon though." She said pouting.

"Anyway, enough talk of Dragons. I have some good news." I said turning to Lucia.

"What is it? Tell me." She said looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I have been given the Jarls permission to adopt you little one," I said to her. "Do you know what that means?"

"I . . . I think so." She replied. "But why would you want to adopt me? My Auntie and Uncle say I'm good for nothing. You will just get rid of me like them." She said looking sad.

"I would do no such thing, Lucia, I will treat you like my very own daughter and you will not want for anything again," I said hugging her.

"Do you really mean it?"

"I do."

"Oh, thank the divines, I will be the best daughter I can be I promise." She said excitedly.

"Let's go home and get you settled into your new house. I think you are going to like your room it's perfect for you." I said to Lucia as we started making our way down the Dragonsreach stairs.

"Okay m . . . Momma." A smile crept upon my lips. Looking down at my adoptive daughter I could see a smile on her face. I guess she hadn't expected any of today, no child should have to sleep rough not while other people sleep in big fancy homes with more than enough room for one more.

Sitting underneath the great Gildergreen tree was the messenger that my father had thrown out of the hold, he looked like he was fretting.

"Excuse me, sir." I sat next to him, Lucia sat beside me clinging onto my arm. "I saw the Jarl throw you out of Dragonsreach. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay... Yes, I'll be fine, thank you." He said, his eyes were searching everywhere. The man looked on edge.

"I'm sorry but in the hold, I overheard your conversation with the Jarl…"

"I swear it by the gods it's true. Helgen has been attacked by a dragon, Legion patrols have been spotted in the area." He blurted out. "Of course, the first thing I thought to do is tell the Jarl that his people in danger, that the dragon was spotted heading here but what happens? He thinks me a fool and throws me out branded a liar."

"Dragons are just legends," I said to him finding it hard to believe myself.

"Legends don't burn down villages and slaughter hundreds of people." He said withdrawing into himself. Like he was reliving the experience.

"You were there."

"Indeed, I was, I had just delivered a message to General Tulius and moving through the gate when I heard its deafening roar. It's like nothing I had ever heard before, I knew I needed to flee and that's when the dragon flew right above me. I dove to the ground and was certain I was about to meet the gods but then I heard the screams and cries it was horrible. I ran as fast as I could until my legs gave out and then I crawled until I reached Riverwood, a woman named Gerdur took me in and shown me a great kindness. As soon as I was fit enough I came racing here to tell the Jarl of the impending trouble but he is having none of it."

"That's a terrible story," Lucia whispered from beside me.

"It's no story little lady, it is quite real I assure you." He said. "If the Jarl is not willing to listen if he is not willing to acknowledge his people are in danger and measures need to be put in place to tackle it. . . he is no Jarl at all."

"That is not something you want to be blurting out around here. You will be found dead in an alley quicker than you can piss your pants." I said reminding him of whom he spoke of.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just I don't know what to do." The messenger said.

"You have done all that you can do sir. Go home to your family and spend some time with them, especially if these are the end days."

He looked up at me shocked, his face turning pale white. "When man fight man the dragons will rise. The prophecy."

"Is just scribbles on paper. Go home and see your family. We need to get going too, Lucia." I said to my little girl.

Standing up I grabbed Lucia's hand and led her towards the archway steps leading down to the marketplace.

"You think he was lying?" Lucia asked me as we descended the steps.

"I think there are a lot of potions and drugs that will make a man believe he saw anything he wants to believe Lucia but I don't think he was lying, no. I could see his shattered soul deep within screaming, something terrifying must of shattered it and for him to say dragons means dragons are the key." I said to her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lucia asked me.

"Well, when we get home I will make us a nice cup of snowberry tea…"

"No, I mean about the dragon." She said.

"What can we do, I know how to hunt game but I do not know how to kill a dragon sweet child. Besides it is too dangerous, the land has armies full of brave capable warriors who would love the honour gained by killing a dragon."

"We must do something. We should do something. Fine, I will do it." She said snatching her hand out of mine.

"You will do no such thing!" I snapped. It is dangerous, you will get yourself killed.

"I need to try, even if all I do is prevent another's death or help one person then my sacrifice will be worth it. For if I do not help them who will?" She said holding her hands on her hips.

"You will do as you're told, I did not go through all the trouble of adopting you so you can run off and get yourself killed," I shouted at her.

"You never answered my question, who will help them?"

"I don't know child," I said to her truthfully.

"Exactly, what is it is my father that needs saving and I'm not there to help him?" Tears started to well in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, brave girl," I said hugging her. "You need to live your life first before growing up."

"Mother, I am sorry for making you go through the trouble of the adoption. Though if there is any way of helping then I am going to do it with or without your permission."

"Let's go home and eat, then we will talk more about saving the world," I said to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise sweet child, I think it's time for the Nightingale to return."

Hypocrite. How could I stand there telling Lucia that she wasn't allowed to help, telling her she had no right helping when I was exactly like her when I was a child. Instead of denying me my hopes and ambitions my adoptive father encouraged them. He told me tales of the great Nightingale, a masked vigilante that helped others in their time of need that didn't answer to anybody. He said she was loved and hated by everybody, the bounty on her head was in the thousands in each of the holds of Skyrim yet the guards always welcomed her help.

Then one day when I was at home bored, I found a chest locked underneath Fralia and Eorlund's bed, not having any care for other people's possessions I picked the lock and found a dark night grey suit and cape within it was beautiful, worked with steel to deflect blows to the body and limbs. The black cape was made from wool, it was warm to the touch and weighed little. Tied to the lid of the chest was a dark bow with intricate markings, underneath lay two swords with a claw design pommel.

Eorlund walked in as I was staring at the weapons in wonder, I thought he was going to get angry and beat me. I admit I started to weep thinking I was in serious trouble. Instead, he smiled and sat down with me on the bed and said, "You have found the Nightingale then."

That's when it clicked together, the great stories of the huntress that killed bandits and saved hostages where the legion wouldn't. It was said she could hit a running elk five hundred yards away, I saw Fralia hit it at six hundred yards. Fralia was the Nightingale.

"You can't tell anybody though," Eorlund said to me seriously. "Of course, the Jarl knows, that is why I was rewarded with the Skyforge for her service because he couldn't be seen to award it to your mother for no reason. If people found out then he would be forced to execute her. As it is everyone is content and Fralia has hung her cape up for good, she is not a young strong woman anymore, age has crept up on her now."

"Is this home momma?" Lucia asked me, snapping out of my trance I looked down at the young girl. We stood before the front door to Breezehome.

"Yes, sweetie." I smiled at her excitement. Opening the door, I led Lucia inside. Her eyes widened in amazement. "This is the sitting room, I like sitting before the fire especially on those cold windy days. To the back of the room is a table where we can sit and eat our dinner when I have cooked it. The room on the left is your bedroom sweetheart, there is a nice bed for you to sleep on which will be comfier than the floor child. There is a chest for you to put your belongings in and shelves for books to read. Well, do you like it?"

"It's perfect mother. Thank you so much." Lucia said with a tear falling down her cheeks.

"Upstairs is my room and the guest room," I said accepting the hug from her. "Have a look around and make yourself at home and I'll start to cook some food you must be really hungry, I'm sorry it took longer than I thought."

Lucia started to explore the house as I threw some snowberries in the kettle pot hung above the Hearth, I threw some fresh twigs upon the fire to keep the flames alive. I took the spit from the holder and pierced a slab of venison I harvested from an elk I hunted a couple of day's past and then placed the spit back over the flames ready to cook. As the meat slowly browned I thought about today's events and what strange happenings had occurred, it seemed like each time I walked past the Gildergreen somebody asked for my assistance, first from the priestess of Kynareth asking me to hunt down the tool Nettlebane to harvest some sap to revive the Gildergreen and then from the messenger which made Lucia want to turn into the Nightingale herself and take on a dragon, a dragon! Skyrim will see some troubling times in days to pass, life is going to become harder.

"So, what are we going to do to help momma?" Lucia asked

"Have you ever heard of the Tales of the Nightingale?" I asked her.

"No momma," Lucia said sitting down in the chair next to me, the fire blazed before us as the food slowly cooked.

Sitting comfy I told Lucia the Nightingale Tales.


End file.
